The Lullaby Arch
by midsummermoon1997
Summary: This is the first arch of my OC character! Natsu/OC, one girl's life is about to get a bit more complicated. Rated T for language and the level of violence. Oh and the Gray/oc will be introduced in the next arch! Enjoy guys! Also I can't update the chapters until I get enough reviews regarding my message on the fist chapter!


**Hey guys! This is my first Fairy Tail Story and I love the anime! I'm not very far in but so far I love it! This is a Natsu/OC story and there will be a minor Gray/OC. But this will all be explained. Also at the end of this chapter there will be a message PLEASE read it so I can update faster! **

**Also I don't own Fairy Tail… I don't even know why I have to put that up but I don't, this site is called … That should be self explanatory, but I don't own it… I'll say this every story I write. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL WEIRDOS! Also this will be starting in episode 5. **

**Thanks guys! **

Part 1: (Mavis perspective)

So there I was, sitting there in one of the cabins of a train. For once I was minding my own business just listening to my music when the cabin door opens revealing a tall girl with long blood red hair in armor… weird.

"Excuse me? Is it alright if my comrades and I sit with you? All of the other cabins are full." She said in a very commanding voice as if she were a general.

"Sure I'm not saving the seats." I said shrugging, I know it might have been a bad call but honestly if these guys we're going to attack me I don't think they'd do it when people are available through very breakable walls.

"Thank you." The girl said and then she stepped aside and a very odd group of guys came into the cabin.

There was a blonde chick with brown eyes and a very short skirt, a weird guy with dark navy blue hair, a blue cat and a weird guy with pink, yes I said PINK, hair and his only thing "covering" his chest was a vest and a scale like scarf.

"I apologize but we will be discussing important guild business I hope you don't have a problem with it." The red head said in a way that I'm pretty sure was a threat…

"That's fine with me. What guild are you guys in?" I asked curiously.

"FAIRY TAIL!" the pink haired guy yelled proudly standing up until the train started moving and he immediately fell down turning green.

"Is he gonna puke or something?" I asked curiously poking Pinky's head.

"Probably he has terrible motion sickness…" the blonde said looking away.

"I don't believe you told us your name." the red head said sitting very formally and super creepily.

"Yours first." I said.

"Fairy enough, I am Erza, the other girl with us is Lucy the boy who you where just poking is Natsu, the cat is Happy and this is Gray." The girl, Erza said pointing to each person in turn. And then out of the blue Erza reached over and knocked Natsu out… what the heck is wrong with this girl?

"Cool, I'm Eris." I lied, I wasn't going to just give out my name to random people willy nilly! I happen to like my identity thank you very much.

"Are you a wizard Eris?" Gray asked curiously.

"Sure am! But I'm not with a guild right now." I said smiling crookedly.

"You should join fairy tail!" the cat suggested.

"Excuse me but we really have to discuss the mission." Erza said forcefully.

"Fine with me!" I said as I put my headphones back in.

No one's perspective:

Eris continued to sit there listening to her headphones missing Gray's show of his magic and a few explanation until the train stopped at the groups stop.

"Well bye!" she called waving.

"Goodby-." Lucy was quickly cut off by the forceful Erza.

"I'm afraid you must come with us Eris. You know of out plans and might go and inform our enemy." Erza said and before anyone could stop her she grabbed Eris and through her over her shoulder while she handed Gray Eris's bags.

"HEY! Put me down you crazy lunatic!" Eris yelled pounding on Erza's back.

Eris's protest was ignored and eventually stopped all together as they got off the train.

"Hey Red!" Eris called.

"Yes?" Erza said ignoring the nickname as she pulled her luggage behind her.

"Did you forget something? I could have been wrong but I thought Pinky was with you guys…" Eris said smiling evilly.

But that smiled was quickly dropped as Erza dropped Eris as the train began to speed off.

"I was so busy bring Eris with us I forgot Natsu! I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! I need one of you to come hit me for my penance." Erza said dead serious.

"JEZZ! A little warning next time Red! But I will punch you in the face!" Eris yelled almost instantly as she got up.

"Quickly we must stop the train!" Erza yelled running towards the control room of the train station.

"HEY! ERZA! WAIT FOR US!" Lucy yelled grabbing Eris's wrists and began running after Erza.

"STOP HER!" Gray yelled chasing after Erza.

"What's she gonna do? Pull the emergency break?" Eris said laughing jokingly as she ran behind Lucy.

"Oh no…" Gray said as they all saw Erza heading for the emergency break.

"She wouldn't…" Eris said in disbelief.

"HEY! What are you doing lady you can't pull that without permission!" a train employ yelled.

"It's for our comrade now take out stuff to the hotel." Erza said very commander like.

"What do I look like a bell hop?!" the man yelled.

"I'm starting to realize everyone in Fairy Tail is just a little insane." Lucy said.

"Not all of us." Gray said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look down Frosty." Eris said smirking.

"CRAP!" Gray yelled.

"So does this happen often?" Eris asked Lucy curiously.

"Um maybe… I'm still new at the guild and this just my second mission…" Lucy said as Erza handed the train station employee her insane amount of luggage.

"We have to catch up with that train let's go!" Erza yelled running towards one of those magic cars that run on the magical energy of their drivers.

"Get in!" she yelled talking the wheel.

"I hope you all realize I count this as kidnapping." Eris said as she got into the car after Lucy.

"Yeah sorry Erza can be a bit dramatic. But maybe you can help us fight!" Lucy suggested as Gray got on the roof of the car.

"Is it really safe for Frosty to- WHOA!" Eris screamed as the car jerked forward ending up with her on the floor.

It took a moment for Eris to get back into her seat and when she was she was clinging to Happy for dear life.

"She's insane!" Eris yelled as they chased after the stopped train.

"I know!" Lucy yelled.

"How is Frosty still alive?!" Eris screamed.

"I don't know but I hope Natsu's okay!" Lucy yelled.

As they got closer to the train Lucy stuck her head out the window.

"NATSU!" she yelled. And then breaking through a window came Natsu who came flying at them and knocked Gray clean off the roof.

"WE LOST FROST! I REPEAT FROSTY IS DOWN!" Eris yelled. And then the car came to a hard stop.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Eris yelled at Erza who ignored her as she went towards Gray and Natsu.

"Natsu are you alright?" she asked as the boys lay on the ground looking pitiful.

"Aye…" came the weak breath from Natsu. After a few minutes Natsu and gray where back on their feet.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up you icy-freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu yelled glare instantly going to… Eris. Then he frowned and blinked.

"Hey don't look at me! The crazy red head through me over her shoulder and kidnapped me!" she yelled holding up her hand.

"I'm just glad weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Erza said and then she crushed Natsu against her armor in a very painful looking hug.

"It's okay! I'm shaking up pretty bad I got attacked by a weirdo on the train." Natsu said.

"Oh great… more weirdo's…" Eris sighed.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked worried.

"I think it was the dude who dragged away the guys who where gonna eat Happy…" Natsu said.

"Wow what? Who would wanna eat the cat?! He's adorable!" Eris said in disbelief which caused Happy to jump up into Eris's arms…

"He said he was with Eisenwald…" Natsu continued. And then Erza freaked out and slapped Natsu.

"YOU FOOL! That is EXSACTLY who we are chasing after in this mission why did you let him get away?!" Erza yelled.

"What the-? This is the first I've heard about it!" Natsu said from the ground.

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!" Erza yelled.

"Hey Red! You knocked him out remember?" Eris called but of course she was ignored.

And then Erza got back into the driver's seat and put the magic pump back on her arm.

"So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him!" Erza said.

"Cool with me." Eris said shrugging.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild… but he did have this strange flute thing, it looked like a skull except it had three eyes!" Natsu said.

"A three eyed skull? Seriously?" Eris said.

"That's creepy…" Gray said. Happy seemed to be the only one who noticed Lucy worried look.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked concerned.

"It's just… I've heard about that flute before… Lullaby, the cursed song… It's death magic!" Lucy said.

"Death magic?" Eris said suddenly interested.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray said confused.

"I've only ever read about them in books before… but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy said.

"That's right there a cursed black magic spells that will kill the person their cast on…" Erza said darkly.

"Well if I'm right lullaby is even worst!" Lucy said.

"Worse? What could be worse than black magic?" Eris asked suddenly concerned.

And soon everyone was back on the speeding car with their mad driver.

"Jezz! Slow down! Your gonna kill us!" Eris yelled hugging the petrified Happy as.

"She's right! You're gonna use up all your magic power!"Gray yelled.

"I have no choice but to press on! We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me lives will be lost." Erza said dutifully.

"What have I gotten myself into!?" Eris yelled.

End of Episode 5.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Here's a quick rundown of how I'm gonna set up the story's with each arch I'll make a new story and each episode will probably be one or two chapters. **

**Anyway in order for me to continue with this I need some help. You see our dear friend Eris does not have a type of magic set yet… which is where you guys come in! Comment the kind of magic that you think Eris should have and next episode/chapter her real name will be revealed. And BTW she is a Dragon Slayer! (my reason for this is mostly because there are no girl dragon slayers if there is one in future episodes please do not spoil!) So yeah once I get enough comments voting for types of Dragon Slayer magic's I'll make the new chapter! My only ideas for her type of Dragon Slayer magic are Water Dragon Slayer magic and Earth Dragon Slayer magic! Please do not use dragon slayer magic that is already in the series! I will look it up! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the story! And if you come up with any cool dragon names to go with the dragon slayer magic that would be really cool too! And point out things you did or didn't like I love feedback! –midsummermoon. **


End file.
